


Quiet Friday Night

by bby_wonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, this is literally just smut wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_wonho/pseuds/bby_wonho
Summary: Wonho wasn’t expecting Hyungwon home so early, or to come home at all tonight.But he’s pleasantly surprised with what being caught pleasing himself makes Hyungwon do.





	Quiet Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me this is literally my first ever fic, I’m fragile please be nice, or just give me constructive criticism. 
> 
> Also this hasn’t been edited or read over so sorry for any mistakes :)
> 
> It’s short I know but I wrote this in like an hour so please don’t judge, thank you for reading! :)

It was a quiet Friday night, Wonho had been laying in bed scrolling through Netflix, trying to find a movie to watch, but alas, after doing the same thing most nights during his break from university, he was at a loss. 

After spending at least 30 minutes scrolling through both Netflix and Twitter simultaneously, he decided to get up, and leave his room. His roommate Hyungwon had left around the same time he had decided to lay down to watch a movie, he assumed he’d be home in the morning as he frequently went out to clubs during the weekends. It didn’t particularly bother him that he didn’t get invited, he knew Hyungwon would probably be staying at someone else’s house, sleeping with them, and he didn’t want to burden him. 

Hyungwon was tall and gorgeous, the kind of gorgeous that made you feel intimidated, and Wonho knew that feeling all to well. When he had first moved in with him, Wonho had been a mumbling mess because he was equally intimidated and aroused at how assertive Hyungwon was. After a few weeks, well, months, Hyungwon and Wonho had warmed up to each other, hanging out in the apartment when they were both home, and talking about life, University and even things that were bothering them. They had become great friends, the only thing was that Wonho found him so strikingly beautiful and he often thought about Hyungwon in ways he shouldn’t have. 

 

He opens his door to find that Hyungwon hadn’t returned yet and the apartment was quiet, without the sound of the tv running or anyone else walking around, it was silent. 

He walked to the kitchen while scrolling through Twitter and as he reached the fridge something caught his eye. An account he followed had liked a video from an account that was known for posting explicit videos of guys pleasing themselves, or guys please each other. 

He usually wouldn’t click on these videos as his sex life was pretty good (it had been a while but he wouldn’t say that his sex like was non existent) and he wasn’t particularly needing any release of any sort, but he thought while he was home alone and wouldn’t be interrupted, why not open up the video. 

He opened the video and it showed two men laying on a bed, the man on top was a skinnier build to the man underneath him, who was a bit more big than the other man. Wonho turned the volume on the video up to find the skinnier man talk to the man underneath him. 

“Oh, does my baby want to ride me, do you want to slide down onto my dick, I’m sure you would love that wouldn’t you” the tone that the man in the video was using was almost like he’s mocking the man underneath him, he’s obviously got the upper hand in this situation. 

Wonho is intrigued, he usually watches more vanilla porn, but he does like the occasional video where it borders on the lines of bdsm and the men in this video were really sticking to the sub and dom roles. 

“P-please... p-please let me daddy I’ve been so good, I’ve done everything you told me to do, p-please I’ve been such a good boy” the man underneath is a blubbering mess, obviously begging and desperately wanting the other man to fuck him. 

Wonho is now very interested, he forgets why he was in the kitchen in the first place, and begins to walk back to his bedroom, feeling his own erection slowly growing and he slowly palms him self through his pants. 

“F-fuck... oh- fuck-“ Wonho moaned as he began to stoke him self faster as he finally made it to his bed and laid down , putting his phone next to him, and putting his headphones in, he could hear the other men moaning right in his ear, and at this point he didn’t need to see what was going on. The way the other man was being so assertive was making Wonho lose it. He loved being assertive equally as much as he loved being bossed around, the possibilities of both were endless. 

He pulled his shorts down and it was evident that he was beyond turned on, his underwear had a small wet patch from his precum. His underwear were restricting and in the way so he peeled them off and he felt the cold air hit his erection. He hissed as he grabbed his length and spread his precum around it, running his thumb over the slit and shivering from the feeling. 

As he started to stroke himself faster and listening to the other man being so assertive, he started to think of the ways that Hyungwon often is assertive and almost dominant. His mind wanders and he begins to think about Hyungwon pinning him down and ordering him about. 

“H-hyungwon... f-fuck.. oh- oh my god” Wonho is a mumbling mess and he opens his eyes slightly to see something move in the corner of his eye. He instantly freezes and hopes that it isn’t who he thinks is it. 

Hyungwon is leaning against his dorm frame, with his arms folded and that cocky look on his face, like he is planning something. 

“Hmm, what are you doing there Hyung, moaning my name? Care to explain this to me?” Hyungwon begins to say as he struts over to Wonho who is laying on his bed with his erection in his hand, lost for words. 

“I-I uh, it’s n-not what it looks like Hyungwon, I just ah-“ He’s cut off by Hyungwon grabbing both his hands and putting them above his head, and towering over him. 

“It’s okay baby, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you okay, Daddy might have to punish you though, pleasing yourself without me, don’t you think that’s what bad boys do Wonho?” Hyungwon positions himself right above Wonho and looks him in the eyes, His eyes are half open and he stares up at Hyungwon, with a mixture of disbelief and shock. 

Wonho thinks for a second and realises that this is practically his fantasy coming true, and that Hyungwon must be in character, so he plays along, this being one of his biggest kinks, he can’t help himself from shuddering. 

“I-I I’m sorry daddy I-I didn’t mean to do this, I just got so carried away and you weren’t here so I had to, I h-had to touch myself-“ he’s cut off again half way through his sentence, he’s not complaining as Hyungwon lips are on his and it’s the best thing he’s felt. Hyungwon licks at his lips and Wonho opens his mouth and Hyungwon’s tongue starts to move with Wonho’s. The kiss is become more and more intimate, with Wonho whimpering every time Hyungwon brushes his thigh against Wonho’s exposed erection. Hyungwon lets go of Wonho’s hands and slowly slides his hands down his torso, slowing down at his nipples to play with them. Wonho gasps as Hyungwon starts to play with his nipples unexpectedly, and he groans as one of the hands slides down to his erection and starts to stroke it. 

“A-ah! Hyungwon oh-“ it stops as soon as it starts, with Hyungwon taking his hand off Wonho’s erection and looks up at wonho. 

“Who am I baby? Do you want to be punished baby?” The mocking tone that Hyungwon uses often is back, but the words that come out his mouth are not what is usually said, and it’s even more arousing for Wonho.

“S-sorry daddy, I didn’t mean to slip, p-please don’t punish me daddy” as he ends that sentence Hyungwon reaches down again to stoke Wonho’s erection, spreading the precum around it, and wonho groans as the pleasure from the feeling of Hyungwon’s hand becomes almost too much. 

“D-daddy, I’m going to- going to c-“ he’s cut off once again by Hyungwon, as he puts extra pressure down the base of Wonho’s erection, stopping him from coming, and causing him to have a dry orgasm. Wonho groans and starts to whimper underneath Hyungwon. 

“I’ve got something good planned baby, please don’t be upset with me, Don’t you want you and daddy to come together?” As he is saying this he begins to undo his jeans, which have been straining against his erection ever since he stepped inside Wonho’s room. He pulls his pants down and his erection springs free, dripping precum and needing release. 

He brings his hand down to his own erection and spread precum over it, and then leans down to grab Wonho’s erection, and rubs the two together at the same time. 

“B-baby, do you want to use your other hand t-to help me” he’s struggling through the words, the feeling of Wonho’s erection against his own is almost enough to make him come instantly. 

As Wonho brings his hand up and strokes in time with Hyungwon, they both become even more vocal. 

“Oh- fuck Wonho baby oh yes, you’re doing so well keep doing just that baby” Hyungwon groans out the words as he is getting closer and closer to release.

“Daddy, am I d-doing well? oh-oh please keep going Daddy, I’m so close, oh f-fuck” wonho is whimpering and shivering, so close to release. 

“Yes baby, I’m close too, do you want to come together, come on baby, I know you can, come for daddy, be daddy’s good boy.” As he says that, Wonho speeds up his stokes and whimpers, and he groans as he comes all over his stomach and shirt.  
Hyungwon groans at the beautiful sounds that Wonho makes when he comes and speeds up himself and comes right after Wonho, all over Wonho’s stomach. 

Hyungwon falls down next to Wonho as they’re both panting, exhausted from their orgasms. 

Once they get their breath back, Hyungwon speaks up,

“So how long have you been thinking about me like that?” He chuckles as he runs a hand through Wonho’s hair, playing with it. 

“A while, almost since we met, you’re so assertive and dominant, I can’t help but be turned on by you” Wonho mumbles as he turns his head to look at Hyungwon, who is already starting straight at him.

“That’s relieving, I thought I was imagining things, the way you look at me sometimes, I was hoping it was because you were interested in me, and oh how I was right. You’re not the only one who looks, every time you get out of the shower, I can help but stare at your back and shoulders, maybe next time you can pin me down and whisper dirty things in my ears.” Wonho shivers at the thought of that, pinning Hyungwon down and having his way with him, he feels himself getting hard again. 

“How about we go have a shower and see if you’ve got enough energy afterwards then Hyungwonie, I’d love to whisper dirty things in your ears and watch you squirm underneath me” Wonho says as he wipes his stomach and gets up, smirking at Hyungwon who is laying spread out on his bed. 

“I think that’s amazing idea Hyung, please, show me how dominant you can be” he says as he gets up and runs his hands through Wonho’s hair as they walk to the shower.

Wonho smirks at him as he thinks about all the things they will get up to tonight.


End file.
